Mistaken Identity
by nareiya
Summary: Having a free day, Athrun and Cagalli, took a day off and they get tons of laughter, a few catfights and cups of tears in the process of finding each other or so what they thought those persons are. Watch Cagalli and Athrun as they experience the worst


**Mistaken Identity**

**Summary:**

**Having a free day, Athrun and Cagalli, took a day off and they got tons of laughter, a few catfights and cups of tears in the process of finding each other or so what they thought those persons are. Watch Cagalli and Athrun as they experience the worst day ever, courtesy of their dear old kids.**

**

* * *

Acknowledgements: I want to acknowledge rheii for editing this story! Without her…this might had been a total wreck! Thanks a lot!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**--**

In the beautiful country of Orb, the name Cagalli Yula Athha has become a prominent name in the league of sports, of honors, women's organizations, and in the line of…fashion? No way! Not in a million years!

Ahem, ahem, er…anyway, as what this story was trying to narrate, today, the usually busy blonde-haired representative has a day off and is given a chance to enhance her feminine side.

Today, her best friend has volunteered herself to help her shop for some clothes but to Cagalli's exasperation, Lacus always ends up buying all the clothes for her best friend rather than the blonde herself.

"Hey Cags, where should we spend your free day?" In response, the blonde rolled her eyes. As usual, the so-called 'soft' voice of the songstress was quite audible on the video phone to the extent that anyone from outside can eavesdrop in their conversation.

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and sat on the edge of her…er, I mean, their bed, adjusting her left stilleto so that it would be aligned with the one on her right , "I don't know. You told me that we will go shopping with your witch cousin-"

"Her name is Meer." Lacus corrected.

Cagalli cocked her head to the side, "I didn't know that that witch even had a name." she raised one of her eyebrows while smirking at her best friend, "And you said that your sorceress cousin-"

"Her name is Meyrin by the way." She informed her.

Cagalli took her small backpack and placed the right strap on her right shoulder, "Well…let's just meet at the mall and…I'll have the pleasure to meet your …cousins… once more."

Lacus sighed, "See you there in ten minutes!" the wide screen turned off.

Cagalli smiled to herself.

Oh yes, today would be the glorious day that she will defeat those nefarious witches Lacus calls her cousins…

'_Although,'_ she thought dryly _'I could never believe for the life of me that Lacus and those two are related.'_

Shaking her head, she headed off to her destination.

--

"**ATHRUN-SAMA!**" a group, no, let me correct this sentence, a battalion of the infamous _We love Athrun Zala_ fan club ran screaming, singing the words _We love Athrun!_ as they ran after the said blue-haired coordinator.

To all those who don't know, the name that you have just heard screamed by the members of the Athrun Zala fan club is a famous name. Whether you go in any continent on earth or in any space colony, be assured that every woman knows this name and wants to squeeze his pe…er, I mean, hug him tightly and never let go.

The only woman who can actually resist this man is his wife, Cagalli Yula Athha. You might ask, _If she can resist him, then why are they married in this story?_ A good question and I have a simple answer, **_Because I want it that way!_**

Unfortunately, we will not be able to discuss how many girls this hunk had met during the day or the night, because of the limited time this authoress has. Instead, we will see what he will do in his free day.

Back to reality…

"Athrun, here!" Nicol, his second best friend, pulled him by the collar and brought him to a hidden corner.

Athrun hugged him, "Thanks, Nicol. You saved my life!"

Nicol pulled Athrun away and dusted his clothes, "Don't forget, you promised me that you'll accompany me to the concert."

Athrun, sighing, finally gave in, "Fine."

--

'_Where are they?'_ Cagalli asked herself as she struggled to find her best friend and her evil cousins. Once more, her eyes shrunk to a small pea size. _'Where are they?'_

"Hey Cags!" three girls with different shade of pink hair called out to her as they waved their hands to lead her to their place.

Cagalli smiled a bit and unwillingly dragged herself to their place, "…Hey, guys!" she sat beside Lacus, "Have you been waiting for me for a long time?"

Meyrin shook her head, "No, we just arrived a few minutes earlier than you."

"Anyway, " Meer interrupted them, "Today, we will make Cagalli a woman!"

'_If you will not shut your mouth, you will get a special knuckle sandwich from me!'_ Cagalli though violently as she clenched her fists. "Well, that's what we will do today!" Cagalli smiled saccharinely, trying to look all happy and cheerful like she was expected to.

"Yeah." Lacus chimed in and entwined her arm with her best friend's, "Now, ladies, shall we go?"

--

'_It's more interesting to see a catfight between Dearka and Yzak rather than hearing classical music with a bunch of music freaks!'_ Athrun thought as he cocked his head to the side, rolling his dull verdant eyes.

Athrun glanced at his savior who was absorbed with the orchestra. "…Uh, Nicol…"

"…Yeah?" he said, not bothering to turn his head towards his friend as he continued listening to the orchestra.

"Nicol, I…I'll just go to the comfort room because I… got to do what men do in comfort rooms!"

Nicol nodded while snapping his fingers to the beat of the piece played by the orchestra, "Sure, but hurry! They'll do the Concerto Number One next and that's my favorite."

"Yeah, I'll be right back so save my seat because someone might occupy it while I'm gone." He then left the green-haired lad. A smirk became visible on his face as he proceeded to the comfort room.

"Oh god…it's good I still have a knack for acting. It saved my ass back there…" He muttered to himself as he stood outside the comfort room. Looking at the door thoughtfully, his eyebrows raised in question, "No sign...eh…which one is it? The up sign or the down sign?"

Athrun tapped his chin thoughtfully as he deduced which one was for men. "…Who cares!" Giving up, he just chose the door with the up sign and pushed it gently.

He made his way to the washing basin and turned the faucet on, washing his hands. He dried his hands under the warm wind of the dryer and he looked at himself on the mirror, "Gosh…I can't believe I still look good after all these years."

He then went to the door, holding the knob firmly. He turned it but to his surprise, it moved in the opposite direction and opened, revealing a girl's meager frame which was thickened by her black coat, blonde locks covered by a brown cap cascading from the back of it, and amber eyes which were still a bit visible although she was wearing a pair of heavily tinted shades, "Cagalli?" he said, surprised.

Startled, the young girl turned and was surprised when her eyes fell on someone _she knew._ Blushing profusely, she averted his gaze and quickly headed off to the opposite direction.

As different thoughts went to his head, he proceeded to run after her.

'_Cagalli…'_ he thought as he ran after the blonde _'…what are you doing here of all places?'_

Now, this seems to make his day more interesting…stalking his wife or so what he believes that girl was.

--

"This suits you really well, Cagalli!" Meyrin said as she showed a white tube top with pink frills to the energetic blonde.

Her eyes twitching, Cagalli wondered what was more therapeutic for her: puking on the dress, or at Meyrin. Why? Because she was being forced to try one of those hideous things they call clothes and hell, it looks terrible on her. She looked like a pig that is wearing a pink tutu. No, worse!

She tried to smile. "I think I prefer that _fabulous_ green summer dress that _dear_ Lacus showed a while ago!"

She tried to halt the two 'cousins' of Lacus who were about to shove another pair of clothes at her that she sure as hell would never wear! To make it all worse, they knew that as well as Cagalli, but do they care? No! They just want to embarrass her badly when she tries those_…things…_ on! Thank god she's sensible enough and avoids trying on the clothes they present to her.

Lacus smiled at the dress she held and gave it to Cagalli, "I love this!" she feigned her enthusiasm for the sake of her blonde-haired friend.

"Hey Cags, why don't you girls go in that fast food chain and order our lunch? Don't worry, I'll pay for the dress this time." She smiled at them. Cagalli tried to argue, but she just can't resist her puppy dog eyes and followed her request, sighing.

The three of them, Meer, Meyrin, and Cagalli, headed off to the fast food chain that Lacus showed them during their leisure walk earlier that day.

Meer and Meyrin sat on the chairs of a nearby table, leaving poor Cagalli to order their lunch. Again, she sighed heavily and stood up, albeit with much difficulty. The stilettos and tight skirt Lacus insisted on her wearing was pissing her off! Why oh why did she agree on wearing that dratted outfit?

Finally reaching the counter, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the menu, "I like to avail four of menu number sixteen…dine in."

"Is that all, ma'am?" the guy at the counter asked and when Cagalli looked at him, she accidentally slammed her palms heavily on the counter, shocked. "Athrun! Is that you!"

The guy lifted his shades, revealing his emerald eyes and he went to one of his co-workers and gave him Cagalli's order. Then, as fast as he could, he ran away.

"Wait!" Cagalli ran after her husband or so what she thought that guys was.

'_Athrun Zala…'_ Cagalli thought as he ran after the blue-haired coordinator with difficulty. _'You're soon going to see your head on a pike for making me run after you while wearing this micro mini skirt and high heels!'_

--

Athrun stopped to catch his breath, hand gripping on the pole of a fake lamp stand. "Cagalli!" he called out desperately as his eyes searched for the blonde in every nook and cranny of the large and crowded mall plaza.

"God!" he muttered to himself, finally settling down on one of the unoccupied park benches lining the plaza. _'Why would she be here today?'_ he thought, leaning on the back support of the bench. 'I thought she was busy at work...did she escape her executives again?' He tried to relax his tense and strained muscles from trying to catch his wife. He shook his head resignedly. Alas, no one can beat Cagalli Yula Attha in escaping, not even the famous Athrun Zala. _'At least, for the time being…'_

Stretching his sore legs, he reached for his mobile phone and began to dial a number. "Good morning, this is Director Athrun Zala of the Orb National Security. I wish to speak with Top Agent Shinn Asuka."

"Oh yes…please hold on for a while, Director Zala. Agent Asuka will be with you in a few moments." the operator replied to him.

A few seconds later, Athrun heard someone clear his throat, "Uh, yes, Director Zala, what can I do for you?"

"Shinn," he said in a straightforward tone, "I want you to secure the mall plaza near the National Memorial."

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yeah…that's all." He turned off his mobile phone.

With that, he stood, gathering all the energy left in his body, hoping that he wouldn't be spotted by his fangirls. As if on cue, several of his fangirls saw him and taking sight of him, screamed at the top of their lungs.

"_**OH. MY. GOD! It's the Athrun Zala!"**_

"**_Oh, and it's even the 3rd Thursday of the month!"_**

"**_I almost forgot! That means…"_**

"**_It's 'Kiss Athrun Zala Day When You See Him Day!' Come on girls, let's get him!"_**

Fuck! He forgot it was that blasted day again! Eyes widening in sheer terror, he broke into a run as fast as his legs could give him as he tried to escape his doomed fate.

'_Cagalli…' _Athrun thought, frazzled, as he resisted the urge to tear his hair off. _'…I am going to kill you because of this!' _

--

"Mey-chan, Meer-san, where is Cagalli?" Lacus said worriedly as she sat beside her 'cousins', placing the bag where Cagalli's dress was currently in at the vacant chair.

"Oh, Lacus!" Meyrin stopped playing the game on her mobile phone, "I don't know…I just saw her order at the counter! Poor Cagalli!"

"Well, she isn't there so **WHERE IS SHE!**" she said loudly, finally losing her usually calm temper.

Ignoring her, Meer cocked her head to the side, sighing, "I'm really sorry, Lacus! I don't know where that so-called 'I'm-Miss-important-to-this-stupid-nation' bitchy woman is at. Maybe she was killed! Or kidnapped! Or better, got a phone call from Athrun telling her about their break-up and killed herself! Poor, poor, Cagalli!"

"**KIDNAPPED!**" Lacus screamed at them, standing involuntarily due to the statement that her 'cousin' _dearest _had just said carelessly.

Meer pushed Lacus down, making her sit just like before, "Just chill out, will you! I said _maybe_ she has been kidnapped."

Lacus shook her head in utter disappointment. How could her 'cousins' think of such horrible things towards her best friend after all the work she had done for the welfare of this nation?

"Don't say such…things, Meer." Her voice came in whispers as she tried to calm herself down.

Pouting slightly, her good side gave in, "Sorry, Lacus-san."

--

"To everyone who came for today's musical concert, thank you very much and good day!" the lights finally opened, signaling the end of the show.

Nicol stood, having a blissful smile on his face as he turned to his friend. "That was a great concert…ne, Athrun?" Nicol turned to his side but to his surprise, he wasn't beside him, "Athrun?"

Nicol looked around but there was no sign of his friend, "Damn it," he cursed silently, "He escaped. Again! I knew I should have accompanied him to the comfort room!"

--

Cagalli followed her _man_ as she struggled to get past the crowd surrounding the store that was obviously having a sale which, unfortunately for her, was the same store Athrun entered.

"Then how much is this one?" a customer asked the sales lady who looked at the product. "That would be ten dollars, sir."

"**EXCUSE ME!**" Cagalli shouted _politely _as she squeezed herself through the crowd of female teenagers and luckily, she was thin enough to pass through.

Again, her eyes shrunk but this time into two tiny dots as she tried to search for her _man_, "Where the heck did that jerk go in?", and finally took sight of him.

Her _man_ reached for the jacket that an old man had accidentally thrown on the floor and wore it. Cagalli smiled devilishly_. 'Thinks he can escape from me, huh?'_

"There he is!" she ran excitedly towards him. Hearing the familiar voice, he saw her and began running but when he looked at his escape route, his eyes widened.

'_Uh-oh…'_

He collided with a worker carrying heavy boxes, halting him from his escape. To his surprise, the boxes fell on him.

He swore. "What the fu—"

He wasn't able to finish, however, when Cagalli strode towards where he stumbled, smiling evilly. "**You thought you could escape me, Zala? Think again! This woman before you has out done your engineered brain ****once again!**" The guy sweatdropped. Cagalli was laughing hysterically like a deranged woman from a corny horror movie. After a lengthy (and creepy) laugh from the blonde, she sighed contentedly to herself. "Ah, that felt good after that mental and physical torture I had to go through! Anyway…" Grinning madly, she immediately stooped down and gripped the guy's wrists tightly before he could regain his senses.

"Now, my dear Athrun…would you kindly explain yourself for making your **beautiful** wife run after you wearing these obscenely clothes! What do you have to say for yourself!"

"Whatever you say, woman!" he pushed her firmly, making her hit the other side of the floor, hard.

Panicking, he took this moment for his great escape.

"Shit!" She tried standing to catch him, only to fall clumsily backwards. She groaned helplessly, screaming at the disappearing form of her cursed husband. "**You'll pay for this, Zala!**"

--

'_Lord…why have you doomed me to a cursed fate!'_

Athrun groaned to himself for the thousandth time that day. If only he was fortunate enough to be shot in the middle of his merry run and die, he would happily do so. If that happened, he could at least die knowing that he still had his dashing good looks.

There was only one minor setback; his wife was Cagalli Yula Attha. And with a wife like her, something was bound to happen. And if Cagalli endures something, Athrun endures it too. And when that particular something is bad (which is true 99.9 of the time), he gets wrinkles.

He sighed loudly.And_ wrinkles_ did not belong to his handsome face!

But then again, even if he didn't know Cagalli, the humongous population of his fast-growing fan club that tripled each day would still be there to replace her. And while they're still there, it will _still_ leave poor Athrun with a sore body. And worse, wrinkles. Scary, horrible, wrinkles.

Either way, poor Athrun Zala was doomed to have a miserable fate. Ah, the irony!

But in some unimaginable stroke of luck, a random guy who _almost_ looked like him just appeared out of nowhere, successfully diverting the attention of his fan club for the time being and giving him the chance to hide.

'_Lord, if thoust remember to help the suffering citizens of the land you created, remember thy loyal servant who hath served you well…- er…forget the times I killed several innocent people and that one time I cheated on Cagalli - and make these outrageous women vanish from the face of this once pure earth!'_ Athrun prayed deeply, pleading to whatever mysterious force out there to save him just this one time. But as the saying goes, 'Never trust anyone'.

As his end came, some of his fangirls finally spotted him even though he was at a crowded spot.

"Shoot!" he cursed silently to himself, "Lord, why didn't you grant my prayer!"

Again, he began to run away but for some unimaginable reason, his feet won't budge! He struggled desperately to move them but as fate would have it, he was stuck!

'_Oh god!' _he said to himself, _'Send me your angel to help me in this dilemma!__ If you don't help me, I will become an atheist!'_

"**Zala? What are you doing here?**" Cagalli suddenly appeared from the corner. She pulled his hair.

"Ouch!" he yelled in pain. "What was that for!"

"That's what you get for tricking your wife into chasing you! All I wanted is to ask you on why the hell you were in the mall when you're supposed to be working!" She berated him derisively. "But NOOOOOOOO! Forgetting about the worry your wife so kindly bestowed on you, you run away from me! And if you so haven't noticed, I had to wear these…things…on my agonized feet and had to spend my precious time with those witches!"

"Well…whatever! Help me out of here, woman! My fangirls are gaining speed in running towards this spot and even if I wish I could finally die, it's not supposed to involve me being squished in the middle of a stampede!" He shrieked, worried that his handsome face might get destroyed.

Cagalli looked at the opposite direction and saw that her husband wasn't lying at all. His fangirls were like…twenty meters away from them! Holy crap! Ungrateful husband or no, she still needed to save their butts right now to give him a beating he wouldn't forget!

She held his hand tightly and started to run but he didn't move an inch. Cagalli just realized that Athrun's feet were too exhausted for it to move. She groaned. Talk about unlucky!

Sighing, she finally took out her ultimate weapon and held it tightly.

The Apocalypse that will shake the entire world in its very core…

She breathed deeply for the last time and turned her back on the fangirls. "**Zala, tell me if they're a meter away from us!**"

"…Why? What are you planning to use against them?" he asked skeptically.

She remembered something, "**Oh it reminds me…clip this on your darn nose.**" She threw a clothesclip toward him."

'What is this for?" he inquired again, even more curious than before.

"**Oh shut the heck up and just do it!" **she commanded.

He gulped, finally complying to his superior…er, I mean his wife.

_One…_

Athrun saw his fangirls running faster. He gulped.

_Two.._

She smirked. Cagalli can't believe that this is the glorious day that she will finally be able to expose her ultimate weapon to the public.

_Three…_

Athrun clipped the clothesclip hard on his nose, making sure that whatever happens, his ass would still be in one piece.

_Four…_

The fangirls were running faster! They were five meters away and people are crowding the spot they were at.

_And five…_

"Now, Cagalli!" Athrun shouted.

Cagalli gathered all the strength that was left in her body.

This is the moment!

"**PPPRRRRRROOOTTT!**"

It was finally over. Everyone, excluding Cagalli and Athrun, fainted.

"Oh God!" Athrun exclaimed, not bothering to remove the clip on his nose, "You…you…you're darn filthy, woman! What the hell entered my mind when I married you!"

Cagalli shrugged, "Well…if it hadn't for me, you would have DIED from your fangirls!"

"Yeah right…" Athrun rolled his eyes, thanking her silently and she smiled back.

"Thank god we survived!" the guy who looked like Athrun walked hand in hand with a girl who looked like Cagalli.

She sighed heavily, "Yeah…good thing we finished the mission…"

Athrun and Cagalli exchanged glances.

The two teenagers left the mall.

--

"Is there any problem, mother _dearest_?" her son grinned mischievously.

"Is there a problem? Is there a problem!" Cagalli repeated his inquiry. "**IS THERE A PROBLEM! YES THERE IS ****A FUCKING PROBLEM! THE TWO OF YOU ARE THE PROBLEM!**" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Athrun placed his arm around Cagalli's shoulder, trying to calm her a bit, "The point is…why did you guys run away when we saw you?"

"Well…"their daughter stuttered, "We wanted to enjoy our day and,well… we thought that you would be angry if you saw us loitering in the mall…"

"**You're damn right!**" Cagalli shouted violently, her fists ready to punch anyone to disagree with her.

--

**End of One-shot**

--

**Author's Note:**

**Thank god! Oh my gosh! This is one of the one-shots that I just didn't sit only once for typing this story…I…er, I mean, I and rheii, did this fic! Yeah! I swear to god that if I'm the only one who wrote this…it would be funny but some events might not be right or…random…**

**I want to acknowledge rheii again for editing this story! Thanks! You're still my best friend (yeah, and I told many people that they are my best friend!)**

**Well…please review people!**

**Ciao!**

**Nareiya**


End file.
